


Surprise!

by Alex_Fortier



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But I hope you guys will enjoy it too, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Matt is a nervous and cute dad, Pregnancy, Reader is the calm one, Really this is just for me, Shameless self fulfillment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Fortier/pseuds/Alex_Fortier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*clank*<br/>Matt turned his head towards the sound of something falling off of a countertop. He reached down to pick the thing up from the bathroom tile and found it to be a plastic stick. Walking out into the living room where you were reading, he held up the stick. “Hey (Y/N), what’s this?”</p>
<p>In which Matt Murdock is a nervous dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justoneraindrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justoneraindrop/gifts).



> Hello! This is a gift for one of my best friends for getting me into Daredevil.  
> I'd appreciate any and all criticism you have to offer, so feel free to shoot me a comment or a message! Thanks so much for reading!

** Surprise **

*clank*

Matt turned his head towards the sound of something falling off of a countertop. He reached down to pick the thing up from the bathroom tile and found it to be a plastic stick. Walking out into the living room where you were reading, he held up the stick. “Hey (Y/N), what’s this?”

You felt all of the color drain from your face and your heart skip a beat. Matt’s head cocked to the side when he sensed your anxiety. “(Y/N)?” he questioned, coming towards you and taking your face between his hands. “Babe, what is it?”

You smiled, nuzzling into his hand. “It’s not bad love, just a bit of a surprise.” Tears leaked out of your eyes, but Matt wiped them away with his thumbs.

“(Y/N), whatever it is, we can take care of it. We’ll get through this,” Matt assured you, kissing your forehead. You laughed quietly.

“It’s, uh, not quite that simple,” you replied, taking his hands from your face and placing them gently on your lower stomach. Matt’s face went from confused, hopeful, and then lit up with realization and joy. You started rambling, “I mean, I know it’s not really a good time for a baby, and we’re not married, but that’s never bothered either of us before, since we’re not really religious, honestly, I don’t know how I feel about religion, if we want to raise our kids- Oh god, _our_ kids, we’re having kids, Jesus, fuck, why are we having kids?! You- _you_ are a superhero, you get beaten up a lot and I, I am broken, how, how can we raise a _child_?” You were becoming hysterical now, your voice rising in pitch as you carried on. Matt gathered you up in his arms, shushing you gently.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), breathe. Breathe. Everything is going to be just fine. This kid, _our kid_ , is going to be fine.” At this point, Matt was crying too, large happy tears rolling down his cheek. You had never seen Matt so happy in your entire five years of dating. It was like the sun had risen in his soul. “We can do this, babe. We’ll work it out. This kid will be amazing, so beautiful, and so smart. I mean, look at us-” Matt gestures between you two “-We’re gorgeous. At least, I hope so.” Matt finishes, making you giggle. He takes your face between his hands again. “This child is going to be perfect. We’re not going to screw them up. With our intelligences, my fighting powers, and your musical abilities, this child is bound to be amazing. Even with our genes, there is no possible way for us to mess this child up. Babe, please don’t be frightened.” And with this, Matt kissed you soundly and with the passion of a thousand blazing suns. Even though there were so many factors as to what could go wrong, you had a better outlook on this baby and the future, especially when Matt untangled himself from you on the couch before kneeling down and taking your hands in his.

“(Y/N), I’ve loved you nearly since the moment we first met, way back in college. I was head over heels for you when we started dating. It’s been about five years since our first date, in that little Italian restaurant off campus. You were, uh, wearing that perfume, the vanilla one. It suited you so well. And I could feel you. Every time you brushed against me, every friendly bump, it sent electric sparks through me.” Matt gave a nervous laugh. “And then, at the concert, when Yo-Yo Ma was playing, you took my hand and played it, fingering along with the song. You were ethereal. I knew then, I think, that I would marry you.” Another nervous laugh. Matt pulled a box out from his inside coat pocket. “I, uh, I had Foggy help me pick one out. Heh, he pretty much just spent an hour describing rings to me, until the right one came along. This one was the right one.” And with that, Matt opened up the box. Inside sat the perfect ring. There were two circles of stones intertwined; one with red gems and one with blue, and where they overlapped had a perfect obsidian oval.

“Ohmygod. Mattie. Mattie, Mattie, Mattie.” You gasped, then started kissing all over his gorgeous face. “Yes, babe, yes of course, god. I love you, god, Mattie,” you said as you pulled him as tightly into you as possible. Matt pulled back to actually put the ring on you, because you were so excited that the ring didn’t even matter. You were marrying the love of your life, and starting a family. Nothing else mattered.

Matt started kissing down your neck, making you moan and gasp, before nipping along your collarbone. “You make the most beautiful sounds, (Y/N). Absolutely perfect.” You had to smirk at that . That was the pot calling the kettle black. Matt was incredibly loud when you sucked on that one spot on his neck, right below and to the left of his Adam’s apple. He was also incredibly sensitive, especially right after a fight. When you were cleaning him up afterwards, he couldn’t keep his hands off of you, always getting in the way of patching him up. You could barely clean the blood off of his face before his lips were on yours, pinning you to the bed and worshipping your body. He knew just how to make you scream and squirm, but two could play at this game.

While Matt was ravishing your neck, you threaded your hand into his hair, tugging gently with each wave of pleasure, making him moan at the sensation

And then there was nothing.

“Matt?” you asked, opening your eyes. Matt was sitting back, breathing heavily and looking worried. “Babe, what is it?”

“We can’t have sex.” he breathed, eyes wide.

“What?”

“We can’t have sex. We could hurt the baby. You need to be really _really_ careful.” Matt answered, getting off the couch and starting to pace. You were catatonic with shock.

“Matthew Murdock, you need to get back here right now and fuck me. It’s so early on that there’s no danger to the baby. But, if you don’t get back here right now and finish what you’ve started, your life is gonna be in danger. Fisk is gonna look like a fucking fairy comparatively.” At this, Matt looked mildly scared, but shook his head.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), but I just can’t risk it.”

You crossed your arms and scowled, but brightened when an idea popped into your head. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to deal with it myself,” you said teasingly, smirking when Matt’s eyes widened and he groaned.

“That’s not fair, you know how sensitive I am to your smell. Especially your sexy smell.”

“Well, that’ll teach you, won’t it?” you replied with a lilt in your voice. Your hands ran up and down your body, grazing your breasts before slipping down into your pants. Your underwear was already wet. Matt’s breathing picked up.

“God, (Y/N). Really?”

“You’re concerned about what sex’ll do. Fine, no sex. Doesn’t mean I can’t have pleasure.” And with that, you went to work. Up, up, and up you went, toying with your body expertly. You kept moaning loudly, partly because of the effect it had on Matt and partly because you were just that good. Your fingers worked expertly around your clit with one hand and at a nearly bruising pace into you with the other.

Matt’s breathing had quickened to such a dangerous pace, you were surprised he hadn’t started hyperventilating. Matt stepped a bit closer to the couch you were on, just barely in reach. You climaxed in a fit of gasping, moaning, and arching, and then reached a hand over to stroke his crotch. That was all Matt needed to finish with a groan. You fell back, panting, and looked up at Matt lovingly. He was wearing a wistful expression.

“What?” you asked, breathless.

Matt just sighed. “We’re not gonna be able to have sex like we used to.” He picked you up and carried you to your shared bedroom, then dumped you on the bed. “C’mon, you gotta get dressed, we have to go shopping.” He said, starting to strip. Seeing your prone form staying still, he prodded you. “Come _on_ , we don’t have all day,” he said, before poking your side.

“But Matt,” you said, drawing out his name. “We can do that tomorrow. Can’t we just celebrate today?” you asked, turning onto your side. “I mean, we’re getting married and having a _baby_.”

“Yeah, we’re having a baby. Babies need things like clothes and furniture and food and we have to baby-proof the apartment and learn how to parent, because God knows we don’t have any clue how to raise a kid properly and Jesus, we’re having a kid, a _child_. We have to start prepping now, there’s barely any time left.” Matt started ranting, rushing about your bedroom to get dressed. “And then there’s the wedding. We’re getting married, which needs planning and savings and invitations and so many other things. Like, do we want to get married before or after the baby? Do we want a large wedding or a small wedding or just a ceremony with the justice of the peace and a reception? What kind of food do we want at the reception? We have to get suits and dresses and there’s just so much to do.” By now Matt was dressed and pulling you to your feet. You beamed up at him, nervous soon-to-be-dad-and-husband that he was. Maybe shit happens and he'll get beaten up and such, but you two will go through it together.


End file.
